A Deadman's Affection
by Shuike
Summary: The story starts out with the relationship with Ganta/Senji already established then goes back to how their relationship grew. Along with it, the hassles they have to get through dealing with their type of forbidden love affairs. WARNING YAOI boyxboy love . Please do not read if you do not like yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello this is my first fanfic dealing with Deadman Wonderland. I am a huge fan of the series. This story contains Yaoi, if you don't like boyxboy than don't read.**

* * *

Ganta gently caresses the black eye patch that covers Senji's right eye. He still remembers watching that horrible scene when his eye was tore right out of its socket. So horrible…

Senji promptly but gently takes hold of Ganta's petite hand and places it near his lips and roughly kisses it. Ganta sucks in a deep breath from the not-so-foreign touch. "Stop worrying about it kid." The Crow whispered to the little Woodpecker "It's already been a while." Ganta sighs. "I know, but I have trouble not worrying about it. I kinda feel guilty." With a sudden blush, he buried his head in the pillow—trying to cover up his bashfulness.

Senji rolls his eyes in irritation. "Like I said before, it's nothing. So stop pouting about it, it's quite annoying." Ganta peeks from the pillow. Senji gives a smile to lighten up his often bad attitude. "Look at me."

"Why…?" Ganta half mumbled from the pillow.

"Just do it." Senji ordered. Ganta knows he can't really disobey Senji; he's strong, muscular, and his attitude is bad to the core. So he looks up from the pillow at the Crow. Senji's lips are formed in a crooked smile and he plants a kiss on Ganta's forehead. The blush on Ganta's face grows brighter as Senji kisses the tip of his nose, both his flushed cheeks, and then finally lands his lips on Ganta's smooth lips.

"Senji…" Ganta protested. He still is new to this whole love thing. Just last month, the two confided their love for each other.

Now, both are lying together in a small bed. Senji's massive body structure takes most of the bed but Ganta is small enough to fit in comfortably. The prison system is funny at Deadman Wonderland, the prisoners known as Deadman get a private room with its own bathroom. The guards don't seem to notice Senji sneaking into Ganta's room or rather they don't care one bit.

Ganta kisses back a little, he still is trying a hand at romantic things and is a little self-conscious. Senji suddenly turns over on Ganta while still kissing the boy. He groans against the hot growing sensation in his body. Senji's tongue presses against Ganta's closed lips, wanting entrance. Ganta hesitantly opens his lips. He feels the pleasurable sensation of Senji's tongue scoping his mouth. He enjoys it and tries to enter Senji's mouth, to see how he tastes like.

Senji growls with pleasure, he's like a total animal when they both become intimate like this and it made Ganta feel like a prey but he liked feeling like this. Every day he has to fight but when he's with Senji, he can relax and have the other boy dominate him, knowing he is safe.

Senji brakes the kiss, both are breathless. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Y-Yeah." Ganta replied. Senji slowly grinds himself against Ganta. Ganta silences a moan as Senji did that. "Can I continue?" He asks. Ganta looks away from Senji.

"Sure…" To be honest, Ganta isn't sure if he can continue on. Senji and he haven't gone all the way—only kissing like what they were just doing. He is actually quite scared to go any further; he's seen the size of Senji in the locker room and to know where that thing is suppose to go…well, it's a scary thought.

Senji began to strip off Ganta's prison uniform, all the while kissing every exposed part of his body. Ganta closes his eyes and grabs hold of the blankets beneath him. "S-Senji…"

"Shh…" Senji replied as he finishes sliding off Ganta's uniform. When Senji's large hands stroke up and down Ganta's little thighs, Ganta smashes his legs together.

"I'm scared Senji." Ganta's eyes are partially wet. "I don't know what to do."

Senji sighs. "I've done this before and it's not too scary when you get into the moment. Now…" Senji put his hands between Ganta's legs and pries them open. He dives in and rubs his now growing erection on Ganta's groin. Ganta's head snaps back in sudden shock of the pleasure. "…Let me show you how to get into that moment."

Senji takes off his black shirt that covered almost nothing on his body and undoes his pants. Ganta watches Senji in anticipation as the Crow stops at his underwear and instead reaches out for Ganta's. With a little protest from his little boyfriend, Senji accomplishes exposing Ganta fully. Senji looks down at Ganta's naked form and feels his erection harden.

Senji bends down to Ganta's groin and engulfs him fully. He begins sucking on him, enjoying his taste. Ganta's hands find themselves gripping onto Senji's hair and arching his back. He can't hide his moans and a big one escapes his throat. "Hn…Senji!" Senji twitches at the sound of his name being moaned out from Ganta's sweet mouth. Senji wants to hear more.

Senji's pinches one of Ganta's nipples as he continues to suck. "S-Senji, stop….it feels weird." Senji knows that sensation all too well so he decides to stop. He doesn't want him coming too soon. Ganta is breathing hard and beginning to sweat.

"Here," Senji said. "Suck on this for a sec." He slid his pointer and index fingers in Ganta's mouth and God does it feel good. "Yeah just like that." He can feel himself becoming more aroused. He slides both digits in and out of his mouth—until they became fully coated with warm saliva.

Ganta once again clings onto the bed sheets, preparing himself for what is going to come. "Is it gonna hurt Senji?" Worry and fright cloud Ganta's eyes.

Senji smiles with cockiness. "I'll make it so it won't hurt too much." After that said, Senji slides one finger into Ganta's entrance.

"Ah!" Ganta moaned aloud. "Senji…nnh..." Ganta's heart began to race. "Senji, I don't know if I can do this."

Senji bends down and kisses near Ganta's naval. "Don't worry kid…" he then slides inside the other finger. Ganta takes shallow breaths and soon feels light headed. "Breathe." Senji whispered.

"O-Okay…" Ganta breathes in and out at a steady pace.

"I'm going to put another one in." Senji puts a third digit in and tries to stretch Ganta's tight ass out. "God, so fucking tight..." Senji mumbles. He then pushes his fingers further in and that's when he knows he hit that special spot.

Ganta's back arches and a scream escapes through his lips. "Y…Yes! There, more!" Ganta quickly covers his mouth in embarrassment at what he just said. _"I can't believe I just said that outloud!"_ he thought.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to hear from you Ganta…" Senji puts the fourth finger in, man it got tighter. "C'mon kid…say it!" Senji pushes harder again and hits that spot again.

"Oh God!" Ganta gasps. "Senji…" Ganta actually bucked his hips and made an orgasmic face. "Senji." That last moan makes it seem like Ganta is begging for Senji to go further. Senji releases his fingers and a somewhat disappointed sigh escapes from Ganta.

Ganta relaxes for a minute to regain his senses. Soon a chilling sensation reaches him. He snaps his head up and sees that Senji has the tip of his lube coated finger to his entrance. Then he takes his member out of his underwear and coats it with lubricant. Ganta stares in awe at him and immediately is stricken with fright again.

Ganta points at Senji. "THAT'S going inside of ME?" Senji nods and says. "Oh yeah, it's going completely inside you." His voice bred a deviant tone underneath it along with an unsettling chuckle.

Ganta shakes his head. "Senji, I don't know if I can go through with—"

Senji began to slide his erection inside Ganta, starting with the tip. Ganta takes in quick breaths of air but quickly remembers to breathe. Before Ganta can clamp his legs together, Senji pins them down again and continues to slide inside the little boy.

Tears start at Ganta's eyes. He quickly wipes away the tears before they can fall down his cheeks. He winces. "It hurts…" he whines. Senji moves in a little bit more. "Nh...Relax your body, it'll be less painful for you."

Ganta tries to relax his muscles. "There we go." Senji said. He then leans in and whispers into Ganta's ear. "Stroke it."

"What?" Ganta asks.

"Stroke yourself." Senji replies.

Ganta doesn't reply but does what Senji asked. He moves his hand down to his member and begins stroking himself. "It feels weird again." Senji smiles. "Good."

The hot sensation is growing inside Senji's body and he decides to take a risk.

"Ah! There! Right there!" Ganta threw his hips up in the air and screamed out for Senji.

Senji thrusts again and again in Ganta's puny body. The boy is going wild from underneath him and it's making him go wild too. "Yes Ganta, c'mon kid you can do it." Senji thrusts harder into Ganta, hitting that sweet spot that made Ganta gasp and cry out.

Senji thrusts more and as he did, he feels he is coming close to releasing. "Ganta, I'm coming…" Ganta began to push against Senji to get more pleasure.

"Harder Senji!" Ganta cried. Senji stops thrusting. "What're you doing?" Senji doesn't respond but he does flip Ganta over. Ganta has his rear up and supports himself by using his elbows. Then, Senji puts all his strength into thrusting himself into Ganta, pouring himself into his little lover.

Ganta's cheek rubs against the bed and he drools over the bed sheets along with a mixture of his tears. Ganta moans from the incredible pleasure. "Senji…Senji…" Ganta mumbled his name over and over.

"Yes, keep moaning my name…keep…moaning…" Senji quickens the thrusts. "I'm…coming Ganta. How about you?"

"Hn…I…I think so!" Ganta cries out. "It's hot…really hot."

A grin appears on Senji's face and he bends over to reach for Ganta's member. He began to stroke the boy as he thrusts. Both motions in tune with one another. This made Ganta's mind go insane. "Senji, I can't…I'm—!" Ganta is cut short when he releases himself all over the bed sheets. Ganta somewhat collapses on the bed, Senji still thrusting. "Hold on kid, let me finish." Senji removed his hand from Ganta and put a grip on his small hips. He clenches hard as he drives himself into Ganta.

"Ganta…" He moaned. Ganta turns red at Senji's moans. This is the first time he's ever heard Senji moan out his name. Ganta knew the Crow was close to coming when the pace quicken. With a final moan of Ganta's name, Senji's body tenses and he fills the little boy up with his warm substance.

Senji collapses back on the bed, followed by Ganta. Both boys are breathing hard. Ganta nuzzles his head on Senji's broad chest. "How was it for your first time?" Senji asks.

Ganta takes a moment to answer. "It was painful…." Yes, it is true it hurt as all hell. Ganta never knew he would be with another guy, and be the bottom nonetheless.

Senji smirks to himself, cocky as all hell. "Man, I've been wanting to do this for weeks now." He wraps his arm around Ganta and embraces him. In a quick move, Senji covers them both with the sheet of the blanket.

Lying on their sides, both relax within each other's embrace. Senji kisses the top of Ganta's head and he whispers. "I like you kid." But by then, Ganta is already asleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**A flashback to how Senji confessed to Ganta and the stubbornness for Ganta to accept it. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

**Story image source:**

** art/Ganta-Senji-Deadman-Wonderland-277237343**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**AN: Thanks very much for all the reviews in such a short period of time! I have come to realize that there was literally only one yaoi fanfic of the anime series so I decided I needed to make the second yaoi story for everyone-even for myself. Enjoy the 2nd Chap!**

* * *

Ganta and Senji have been friends ever since their match at Carnival Corpse; and their relationship only grew stronger as time went by….

Ganta is lying in his bed still naked. Senji has already taken a shower and is drying off. Ganta looks up at the Crow as he approaches the bed. His towel hangs low and he could see the trail of hair that leads down to that certain area.

"What're you still doing in bed?" Senji uncaringly asks.

Ganta grunts. "I'm in pain…" he whines. "It was my first time…" Senji sat on the edge of the bed and chuckles to himself. "What's so funny?" Ganta questioned with furrowed brows.

"Kid, you can take me out in Carnival Corpse but you can't handle being taken in bed?" Senji puts a somewhat loving hand on Ganta's forehead. "Take a shower before you stink up the place."

"Listen Senji, I can't move—ah!" Senji suddenly picks Ganta up with his arms and carries him to the bathroom. Ganta blushes. He kind of feels girlish for Senji to carry him like this. "Put me down!" Ganta demanded.

Senji smiles. "Alright." Senji lowers Ganta down on the toilet lid next to the shower. He turns on the shower—making sure it isn't so hot but warm enough to make Ganta's muscles relax. "Alright get in kid." Senji is about to leave when he heard Ganta groan in pain. He looks back and sees a pathetic sight. Ganta can't even get off the toilet. "Ow…" Ganta winces from the tender soreness.

"Oh for Christ sakes kid." Senji removes his towel and walks back over to Ganta.

"What're you doing Senji?" Ganta asks. He looks away from Senji's naked body—not daring to look in that lower area.

Senji takes Ganta by the pits and puts him in the shower. Senji joins him. He closes the shower curtain and begins to wash water over Ganta. Ganta faces the front of the shower. He looks back at Senji. "Senji, what are—"

Senji interrupts him. "I'm washing you." His broad hands rub all over Ganta's body. Senji comes closer to Ganta, so close they're touching. "Now relax." Ganta closes his eyes and let's Senji do what he wants to do. It does feel relaxing, he has to admit.

"Thanks…" Ganta mumbles.

Senji presses harder against his body. "No prob kid." The Crow gets the cheap body wash and lathers it all over Ganta; first lathering it on his neck and shoulders, then to his chest and down his stomach. Ganta lets out a sigh of relief at the nice touch of Senji.

Senji bends down and washes Ganta's legs one at a time. With that done, he helps to rinse off the bubbles. "How are you holding up?"

Ganta smiles to himself. "I'm doing fine. Thanks..." Senji takes the shampoo and begins to lather that into Ganta's silky black hair. Ganta slightly arches his back and slowly flings his head back for Senji to get better access.

"This kinda reminds me of when you confessed to me." Ganta said. Senji blushes a little. Ganta continues. "Yeah, I remember now, I was just finished taking a shower when you approached me…"

They both were in the locker room alone and Ganta was just done taking a shower and was in his towel. Senji was done getting dressed. The water system for their rooms was temporality shut off due to some plumbing issues. The crow furtively observed Ganta as he dried off; his eyes followed his shoulder blades move as they went back and forth, his white skin shone brightly against the locker room lights. By that time, both the Crow and Woodpecker had been good friends for a couple months.

Ganta had turned around and smiled. "How was your shower?" He said innocently. Senji grunted. "Nice." He replied. A bead of sweat slid down Senji's face as he eyed Ganta's body frame. He thought how easily it could be to dominate such a small body. Senji's never been with another dude and he never cringed in horror and embarrassment by the sight of a man showing skin—except with Ganta. However, with women, that's a whole other story.

"Senji, are you alright?" Ganta asked worryingly. He stepped closer to Senji. "Does your eye still hurt?" guilt was evident in his big eyes.

Senji swallowed. He looked Ganta up and down. "Yeah, I'm alright…" He leaned over Ganta. Ganta's heart leaped as Senji's muscular body hovered him. He felt real vulnerable and it was weird to feel this sort of submissive sensation just from Senji's body being so close.

"So…" Ganta said, trying to make this awkward moment end. "What's going on?" Senji ignored Ganta and closed the gap between them entirely. Ganta unwillingly blushed at being so close to touching Senji's abs with his own bare chest. He didn't necessarily hate the thought of Senji's chest pressing against his own—but at the same time, it was different…

Senji's hands roughly held onto Ganta's shoulders and forcibly drew Ganta's lips to his and engaged in a passionate kiss that melted both boys into one another. Ganta's breath was taken away.

When the kiss broke, Senji came to his senses and he backed off. Ganta was stunned and didn't know what the hell to do. "Senji…" Ganta muttered. Senji couldn't tell if he was hurt or satisfied.

Senji sighed. "Look Ganta I'm sorry…"

Ganta looked down to the floor. "Senji…" was all he could manage to say. "I…"

Senji stepped further back, he was confused as all hell. "Ganta, I'm going to come right out and fucking say it. You turn me on." Ganta's mouth went agape.

"What!" He cried out. "How…why…?" Ganta had to admit there were times he would sneak peeks at Senji whenever he dressed or would be caught just staring at his well-toned body. Senji was just so…handsome, muscular, and perfectly fit—something that Ganta wishes he could be.

"Hey, I'm not the only one in this situation. I know you have been attracted to me." Senji's attitude took a 180 degree and anger was spurred in him. "I've seen you check out my body. You think I didn't notice but I did. If you say you haven't, well, you just led me on." Senji pinned Ganta against the locker and smacked both hands on the metal locker doors. "And I hate being led on…especially if it's by a little kid like you."

"Senji." Ganta murmured. "I just didn't know. It's all confusing to me!"

"Well you do now." Senji said and leaned in closer. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ganta looks to his left. To be honest, he didn't know what to do. He's never really been in this type of problem. He knew he liked Senji in ways that go beyond standard friendship, but how much he liked, he had no clue!

"I…well…" Ganta was at a loss for words.

Senji saw Ganta's exposed skin and dared himself to kiss the boy more—perhaps more gently this time…

Senji slowly closed in and pecked at Ganta's lean neck. Ganta's eyes widened but he didn't do anything. _"What is this feeling?"_ Ganta thought to himself. He began to feel a sensation grow just by Senji kisses lightly on his neck.

Ganta moaned with a quiver. "S…Senji…" Both boys were surprised by the moan, especially Ganta. He immediately went flushed. Senji, like always, gave a cocky grin. "So, I do turn you on."

Ganta pushed Senji away and tried to flee. "Just forget it!" Ganta cried. Senji promptly turned around and caught Ganta just in time before he could flock away.

"Senji, let go!" Ganta protested.

Senji pulled Ganta closer and fully embraced the Woodpecker to his chest. "I'm sorry for being so insensitive. Just don't go." Senji inhaled Ganta's scent. "Please."

Ganta couldn't resist the pleas in Senji's voice and hesitated to make the next move. He was his friend after all and he hates to see his friend hurting. Ganta grunts as he saw Senji's eyes glance to the ground with sadness and confusion evident in his eyes.

"Senji." Ganta began. "I'm sorry…I'm the one being insensitive." Senji looks up at the floor and down on the boy. With a surprise, Senji's lips curve into a devilish smile and he kisses Ganta once more. Ganta backed up against the lockers and finally let Senji devour him.

Senji went crazy; he kissed, nipped, and sucked almost all over Ganta's pallid skin. Ganta became light headed and soon collapsed from all the foreign excitement.

"Hey kid!" Senji cried for him. Thankfully Senji was able to grab onto Ganta before he fell onto the hard cement floor. "Damn, you act tough but really you're such a weakling." Senji picks Ganta up, he was half dazed. Senji didn't really blame the kid; he's been through a lot during these past few weeks.

So Senji sat with the kid until he finally regained his senses and even helped him dress before helping him to his prison room.

Senji blushes from the flashback. "You seem to always take care of me." Ganta said. "Sometimes I wondered if you really loved me at first but in the end, you always take care of me and—"

Senji forces Ganta's head back a little more and plants a solid kiss on Ganta's lips. "That's enough from you now."

Ganta nods his head. He knows that Senji is bashful when it comes to affection, except for the intimacy in bed…otherwise, he really can't stand it.

Senji then presses his body against Ganta. "Are you ready to be put in bed?"

"I guess so…" Ganta replied. He is tired after all the 'activities' he's done today.

Senji turns off the water and helps his boy out. Senji even goes as far to dry Ganta from head to toe, making sure not to miss a spot. Ganta keeps quiet, although he does like embarrassing him—to make him blush—but Ganta knows better than to tease the Crow.

As the Crow tucks in the Woodpecker, the Woodpecker begins mourning at the Crow's departure. "Senji, I wish you don't have to leave." Ganta hides a quivering frown underneath the covers of the bed.

Senji sighs and walks over to Ganta. "You'll see me tomorrow." He said. "Don't worry I'm a tough guy so nothing ever happens to me." Ganta looks at him incredulously. "Okay, okay, I may have gotten my eye ripped out but by living standards, I know how to survive." Senji bends down to his lover and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"Bye kid." Senji whispers delicately into Ganta's ear.

"Bye Senji." Ganta mumbled.

Before Senji can leave, Ganta speaks out. "I…I like you a lot Senji."

He looks behind him. "Heh, I like you too kid."

"I mean I really really like you." Now a hint of a blush dances across Ganta's face.

Senji hesitates for a moment. "I love you too kid." And with that, he turns off the light and vanishes before Ganta has time to react to what he just said.

"Senji said he loves me?" Ganta mumbles to himself. "He loves me…?" "He loves me." Ganta lies down and covers himself up more with the blanket.

"I love you too Senji."

* * *

**Chapter End!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I would like to thank my fellow readers and reviewers for reading and enjoying this fanfic. Please enjoy the newest chap to ADA.**

* * *

His whimpers cry out louder. "Harder…" droplets of sweat pour down his delicate face as he huffs for more air. "…Yes…" He still can't believe he's in this position with the one he loves. He flips back his head as the muscular man underneath him thrusts into his body. The older man's hands grasp onto the gasping boy's hips. The boy atop, straddling the other, pushes down with more force to create a sort of friction and to add to the pleasure.

Ganta never knew he would be on top like this, straddling Senji and having him fully inside him. It's been a month since he and Senji began to be intimate in bed. Although it's been that long, it's still hard to take him in fully.

Ganta's motions get too quick and unsteady it caused him to lose a little balance. Luckily, he lands his arm out beside Senji and catches himself. To add more support, he decides to cling onto his right shoulder. He can feel Senji tighten his grip even more on his pale hips—he knows that he will have bruises there by the tomorrow.

Ganta's face hovers over Senji's. Drops of sweat splash down on his dominate lover's eye patch. Ganta bends down and licks away the droplets and kisses Senji with complete passion. "Mn….." Ganta moans. When Senji buckles up his hips, Ganta let's go of the kiss and swings his body back. "Senji…!" he cried aloud. Ganta and Senji began to flow to each other's body.

"Ganta...God fucking damn…you're gonna make me cum early." Senji breathed between words. "That's the first time anybody made me do that…"

"I...nhn…" Ganta began. "Want to…make you feel good…ahn!" he starts to weep from the exhilarating pleasure. Ganta removes his hand from beside Senji and puts it on his member to gain more bliss. He can feel the Crow grow harder just from watching him jerk it off.

"Yeah, that's good kid…keep doing that…are you close to coming?" Senji stares at Ganta with wild desires.

Ganta nods his head, he can't speak—not in the middle of reaching that perfect ending. Surprisingly Senji is the first to tense up and release all into Ganta.

"Senji, I'm close…" Ganta said with watery eyes.

Senji knocks both of them into what seems like a missionary position. He lays both of Ganta's legs on his shoulder and continues to thrust—but much harder.

With each thrust, Ganta's puny body is shaken. He looks up at Senji and he tightens his muscles around his member. "I'm coming…" Ganta breathed.

And soon enough with one last thrust from Senji, Ganta's body arches, his abs tighten, and he releases all over himself.

Senji pulls out gently and hovers over Ganta. He licks some of the white substance off his face. "You taste good…" He kisses Ganta on his lips and both boys deepen the kiss.

Ganta lets go of Senji's lips and kisses his eye patch, then his cheekbone, and finally his neck. "If you keep that up, I'll have to do you again." Senji smirks.

Ganta just sighs. He knows Senji's just joking—

"Ah…!" Ganta moans.

Unexpectedly, Senji pushes all three fingers into him. "Get on your knees, now, kid." Senji pushes Ganta over and grabs his rear up into the air. He begins stroking Ganta to get another erection going. "Let's do it hot, dirty, and rough…"

Great…Ganta knows that Senji has his bad attitude and he knew sooner or later he would bring it into their sex.

Ganta pushes his rear further more. Ganta's ashame to confess, but he likes it this way too—he likes feeling dominated by a much taller and bigger man…to be taken over sexually and physically. Senji is the only person he can feel submissive to.

"Okay…" Ganta whispers. "Please…be a little gentle."

"No chance in hell kid." Senji replied.

Without any warning, Senji pushes himself inside the little boy and makes love to his body roughly but with pure passion. "Ganta…" he moaned. His groans echo from his throat—making them roar.

When Senji begins hitting that special spot, Gant goes crazy. He begins to crudely moan. This type of moaning would have surely embarrass him about a month ago but now it's become natural for him to be this vocal in bed. Senji's the only person who he moans to and will ever be.

"Ha…ha…" Ganta sucks in quick bursts of air. He never knew that sex could wipe him out this much.

Then horror came.

Knocks sound.

The door opens.

"Hey Ganta, I forgot to ask you…"

Yo walks through the door and he just stands there flabbergasted. "What the fucking hell is this?" Yo sees Ganta in doggy style being fucked by one of the Deadman and moaning like a friggin' school girl. Cum is splattered all over him like some cheap whore.

Ganta is speechless. He is stricken with embarrassment, guilt, and most of all shame. "Yo, it's not what it seems."

Yo gives a look of disgust and horror. "What it seems? It seems you're being fucked in the ass by another fucking dude!"

Senji finally pulls out and sits on the edge of the bed, covering Ganta from sight. Ganta peeks over Senji's shoulder. "I'm sorry Yo…" he sheepishly said.

"Sorry?" He gives a fictitious laughter. "Sorry that you like it in the ass? Sorry you go around letting the horny fuckards do you in the ass?"

Ganta is speechless, hurt even. "Yo…" he whimpers. Senji notices Ganta's distress and sits up from the bed—still naked.

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch." Senji grimaces at Yo. "You're the one that barged in the room like you own it." Senji steps forward. Yo backs up, afraid of Senji. "Now, get the fuck out and don't open up your big mouth or..." Senji, in a quick move, cuts both his arms and the blood blades form. "I'm going to cut you up."

Yo doesn't say anything, he stares mortified at the blood blades and the deathly stare Senji gave. He takes a final look at Ganta. "Fuck this." and disappears out the door.

Ganta wraps the blanket around him...

"I can't believe that just happened." Ganta whispers. Senji turns around, his blood blades vanish, but blood still trickle down his arms. He lies back on the bed and Ganta lays his head down on Senji's lap. He feels the Crow's broad hand stroke through Ganta's hair. "Now Yo won't…he won't want to look at me."

Senji scowled. "I wouldn't be too worried about that. What I'm worried about is he telling everyone what happened." Senji looks down at Ganta. "That would put you in danger."

Ganta lifts up his head. "How exactly does that put me in danger other than being teased?"

Senji heaves in a big sigh. "No one is going to be messing with me since I'm, well I'm strong as all hell…but with you. These prisoners won't think twice before trying anything on you."

"I'm a Deadman though!" Ganta protested. "I'm strong!"

"I know kid." Senji said. "But being here, knowing what these bastards are like…they won't care that you're a Deadman until you show your powers. If they find out you're taking it behind from a guy, they're going to be like vultures."

"What if they knew I was with you? Won't they then be too frightened to do something with me?"

"Possibly." Senji replied. "Let's just hope that I scared the shit out of Yo enough that he won't tell anyone."

Senji kisses the top of Ganta's forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you." Ganta gets off the bed and walks towards the door, Senji watches as he locks it and comes back to him. Ganta straddles Senji and presses his body against him. "Thanks…" he whispers in Senji's ear.

Senji replies by kissing Ganta's jaw line and then sucking on his collarbone to give him a mark. "This will show you're mine in this hellish nightmare."

The Crow and Woodpecker clash their lips together and once again embrace into an intimate passion that was moments ago had been interrupted. Senji takes all his frustrations out on Ganta's body, making him feel like an animal devouring his prey whole whole. The room is filled with mostly Ganta's moans as Senji pushes full force into his precious and delicate body-pounding that special spot.

* * *

Tsunenaga Tamaki is walking down the halls of one of the blocks when he sees Yo. He looks dazed and perhaps frightened?

"Yo…" he said.

Yo looks up at Tsunenaga. "Hi…"

Tsunenaga walks up to Yo and blocks him from walking any further. "You look like you've seen a ghost." That sadistic smile creeps along his ugly face.

"I'm alright." Yo replied nonchalantly. "I just need to get back to my block." He tries to push pass Tsunenaga but he says something that made him stop short.

"Do you like candy Yo?" he asks coolly.

Yo turns around. "What 'bout it."

Tsunengaga turns around with a smile and says. "Tell me something and I'll give you as much candy as you like. You seem like you know something."

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"I guess we'll see what happens in three days." Tsunenaga begins to walk away when Yo calls out to him. "Wait!"

He swivels his body completely around and said with a satisfactory grin. "Yes?"

Yo swallows hard. He knows he's going to be dead without that candy but also knows he'll suffer from telling what he knows…he has no choice though, if he wants to live.

He hesitates at first "There is something." He began. "Something I just saw."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**AN: Beware, this chapter is short but Chap. 5 is coming soon right after. **

* * *

"So you're fighting this week?" Ganta asks. He finishes dressing in his prison outfit. Senji and he just taken a shower together, right after spending a quiet night in Ganta's room.

"Yeah." Senji replies. "I'm fighting a Deadman that's called the Cardinal. I never met the dude but I'm not worried about it." Senji zips up his pants and turns around to face Ganta.

"Senji," Ganta began.

"Yeah kid?" Senji walks up to Ganta. The little boy's face looks disturbed. "What is it, spit it out." He demands.

"I'm also…" Ganta looks away. "…fighting."

Senji's eyes widen in horror. "What? How? There is only one Carnival Corpse allowed!"

"I don't know the details of why there are going to be two fights but I'm going against someone called the Mourning Dove. It's right after your fight." Ganta sits on his bed and slumps. Senji sighs and sits besides Ganta.

"You'll make it kid. You always make it." Senji wraps his arm around Ganta's small shoulders and whispers directly in his ear. "With your wits, stubbornness, and the Ganta Gun, you'll make it."

Senji notices trembling coming from Ganta and the next thing he knows, Ganta is crying. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

Ganta glances up at Senji and grabs onto his chest. "I hate it…I hate this whole damn thing!" he sniffles. "I don't like hurting people, I hate being the winner and having the loser suffer! I took away your eye for God's sake!"

"No." Senji says sternly. "You didn't, that bitch doctor took away my eye." He lifts up Ganta's chin and kisses him. When the boys let go of each other, Senji wipes the last of Ganta's tears. "Remember that kid."

* * *

Tsunenaga is sitting on his chair, smiling to himself. He's surrounded by toys of children; particular toys rest on his desk in front of him—five bird statuettes: a crow, a woodpecker, a mockingbird, a cardinal, and a mourning dove.

He begins to sing a tune.

"Oh the mockingbird is killed…" he knocks over the mockingbird with the woodpecker statuette. "And the woodpecker flies away…but here comes the dove…wanting to play." Be brings the woodpecker and the mourning dove together. "Oh, and I say oh, the cardinal is eager to peck…and oh does she pick the crow…" he puts both the crow and cardinal together. "But what these birds don't know is that the games of the cage is about to change."

He looks down upon the figures and laughs to himself, feeling the twinge of pleasure of knowing what is to come. The anger and pain that is to bestow upon his flock of birds.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

**The next chapter will be longer, this chapter was short on purpose...think of it as a 'preview' for chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Yo is sitting in the locker room, he just finished taking a long shower. "Did I do the right thing?" he asks himself. The more he thinks over it, the more he is regretting his decision to tell that bastard Tsunenaga about Senji and Ganta. And what for? Fucking candy?

He knows that he was hired to look after Ganta and report anything about him but…this just goes too far. This seems more like betrayal and greed.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Ganta?" Yo stretches out his entire body. "I don't care a fuck about Senji but Ganta…Ganta is different."

Yo thinks back to the camera he was forced to install in Ganta's room…he wishes he can take back all of that. He doesn't know what Tsunenaga is going to do but he can tell that it's going to be bad.

* * *

"Senji…no…" Ganta is naked, on his stomach and on Senji's bed. "Please…I need to fight today…" He feels broad hands stroke up his legs, thighs, and eventually his ass. "I want to feel you before I fight, and before you fight…" Senji lies over Ganta's naked body and presses his body against Ganta. "Besides," Senji states. "You're the one who came to my room and kissed me."

"I…I just wanted to say good luck…!" Ganta exclaims. Senji kisses down Ganta's neck and back—making the small boy under him quiver. "Ha…Hn…" Ganta moans as Senji rubs his body against Ganta's. "This is my way of saying good luck to you." Senji then demands Ganta. "Spread 'em, kid."

Ganta moves his legs aside for Senji to have access. "Just be easy on me this time, okay? I can't fight if I'm sore…" Senji leans in to his lover's ear and whispers. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle, I promise."

Senji smirks to himself as he slides his fingers inside of Ganta, one at a time. With each finger that is put into him, he clenches harder onto the bed sheets. Whimpers and muffled moans escape from his lips.

What comes next, surprises Ganta.

Senji slowly and gently inches into Ganta's body. All the while, laying soothing hands on his narrow hips. Ganta breathes in and out, remembering not to quicken his breaths. The next thing Ganta feels is Senji laying his hand under his stomach to slightly raise him. Senji's other hand is placed right next to Ganta's head and he begins to slowly thrust. Each shove into him gets a little harder each time.

"Senji…not too hard…" Ganta mumbled from the sheets. He feels Senji relax a bit but can tell he's eager to go full on.

"Ganta, I don't know if I can hold off any longer…this isn't doing me much pleasure…neither is it doing it for you, unless I…" Without some kind of warning, Senji plunges into Ganta's body all the ways, directly hitting that spot in Ganta that makes him see heaven in this hell.

Ganta gives in, he knows Senji's right. He wasn't getting that full pleasure. Senji's other hand is placed on Ganta's other side. Ganta lifts his rear up for Senji and each time Senji thrusts, his groin rubs against the rough bed sheets—which made Ganta even more aroused. So Ganta gets into the rhythm of rubbing his groin into the bed to get pleasure.

From this sensational feeling, Ganta's body tenses and releases himself, making a mess on Senji's bed and himself. Senji hastens his bursts to make him come soon. "Just a minute more Ganta…" Senji whips his head back and his hard muscles tense even more, and then relaxes after spilling himself all inside Ganta.

Senji slides out of Ganta and helps the whipped-out boy off the bed to help him clean himself up. "I'm sorry, sometimes it's hard to control desires." Senji takes Ganta to the bathroom. He wets the cloth with warm water and soap and begins to clean the sweat and semen off of Ganta.

"Senji, I'm still uneasy…" Ganta whispers.

"Yeah…I don't want you going to Carnival Corpse." Senji begins drying off Ganta. "At least we haven't gone against each other."

Ganta nods his head. "Yeah that's good…I don't know what to do if we went against each other." Senji embraces Ganta and presses him hard against his chest. "Don't worry about that. I'll make sure you will never face that bitch doctor."

Ganta's lips twist into a frown. He doesn't say anything else to his boyfriend, he can't. Ganta is too overwhelmed with the idea he has to fight in yet another Carnival Corpse. Let's just hope it isn't going to be dramatic like the last one…

Ganta's hands find themselves around Senji's massive body and he snuggles his head in the older man's chest to find some comfort.

"I have to go now…" Senji said. He kisses Ganta and leaves the room...

* * *

Ganta had turned on Senji's television to watch the horrifying Carnival Corpse. Now, he is laying on Senji's bed, smelling the pillow that has Senji's masculine scent. He wonders if he should watch the show but decides in the end he should in order to support Senji.

In the dark, as Ganta waits for the show to begin, the door to the room opens. Ganta immediately looks up to see Tsunenaga at the entrance. "I knew you would be here." He said.

"What do you want?" Ganta growls.

"Oh..." Tsunenaga smiles. "I just wanted to let you know that your fight has been moved."

"What do you mean, 'has moved'?" Ganta questions.

"Senji's fight has been moved after yours. The audience really was impressed last time and waits to eagerly watch you fight." Tsunenaga gestures outside. "Now, shall we?"

Ganta was led out of Senji's room and to the colossal birdcage that will elevate down to his fighting opponent, the Mourning Dove. Tsunenaga only gave him details in brief about why the fights changed. Ganta heaves in a deep sigh. He isn't prepared to fight—he never is. Every time, there is always something different, something happens that changes everything.

Over the speakers the announcer speaks:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here on the left side is the Woodpecker and on the right is the replacement of the mourning dove, the replacement is no other than…"

The announcer's voice drifts off and the cage hits the bottom.

"Replacement?" I question. "Why is there a replacement?" The door to Ganta's cage opens and he steps out to await the replacement. However when the right cage stops on the ground, Ganta's eyes widen in pure terror.

The light shines down on a tall and muscular frame.

Ganta whispers in shock. "Senji..."

* * *

Tsunenaga is lying back in his chair with the head piece on, watching the fight to begin. He takes off the head piece and almost laughs in excitement. "Now the Woodpecker and the Crow come together to play the _danse macabre_…but here flies in the Cardinal and the Dove...wanting to danse as well."

He puts on the head piece again. "But which one will be left dancing solo on its two feet?"

He continues to watch the show. In the Carnival Corpse arena, two more cages are elevated down...

* * *

**AN: I won't give a summary for next chapter only because it will give it away. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Senji walks out of the birdcage shocked as all hell. "What the fucking hell are you doing here kid!" He yells across the caged arena. Ganta begins to cry. "I don't know!"

The announcer then says:

"These two are more than just friends…love birds they are."

A streak of red blushes across Ganta. Senji looks pissed now. "What the fuck is going on?"

Ganta walks over to Senji. "What do they mean by lovebirds, Senji?" he whispers.

"I don't know kid." Senji replies.

Then they hear Tsunenaga's voice echo. "Here is a preview that you all have been waiting for."

Ganta and Senji stare at each other as Tsunenaga talked.

"Ha…nhn…Senji…more…ngh!"

Ganta blushes even more when he hears himself moan. Senji and he look around for that similar voice. A video is brought up and what it's showing surprises and embarrasses Ganta. However, Sennji becomes infuriated.

Both boys look at the video that is brought before them and all the audience with the fake personas.

The video shows Ganta fully unclothed sitting on the bed lying between Senji's legs, against his body. Ganta is sweating profusely as he's rubbing his own member and fingering himself.

_Senji's hands are twisting and rubbing Ganta's nipples and he's kissing his slender neck, slobbering all over the little boy. "You feel this?" Senji gives a little hump against Ganta's backside. "It's my erection…"_

_Ganta lies into Senji and bites his lips. "Senji..." Ganta moans. He closes his eyes. "Fuck kid…" Senji growls in his ear. "You're making me really fucking aroused." Ganta is drooling as he adds another finger into himself, making it three. "Senji, I'm coming….!" Ganta's head snaps back and Senji kisses him on parts of his exposed neck. He speeds up this finger thrusts and after a few more stokes, Ganta releases himself all over his chest and Senji's hands._

_Ganta relaxes his body and backs off of Senji and turns around. Senji spreads his legs and between them waits his large erected member._

_"Suck it, kid." Senji demands._

_"But I never did this to anyone before…I don't know how to do it." Ganta whispers shamefully._

_Senji chuckles a bit. "Don't worry about that kid…just put your mouth around it and suck it."_

_Ganta swallows and looks nervous. He goes between Senji's legs and engulfs half of his member. He begins sucking and teasing Senji. "Ganta, harder…suck harder…"_

_Ganta sucks harder and is choking as he is trying to put more in his mouth. Senji's hand grabs hold of Ganta's hair and says. "Take your time kid..." Senji starts to push into Ganta's mouth slightly. "It's fucking hot..!"_

The video goes on for another five minutes as it shows Ganta sucking and licking Senji's member. At the end of the video, it shows Senji's body tense and with one more push, he comes. Next, Ganta swallows all of Senji's fluids.

The screen goes black and the video ends.

Ganta and Senji are speechless with wide eyes.

Tsunenaga speaks again. "Looks like The Woodpecker and The Crow have become intimate…what a shame they have to fight."

"YOU BASTARD!" Senji screams at the top of his lungs. "What's your fucking deal, you fucked up pervert!"

Ganta is stunned…everyone has seen that video…everyone in the prison….everyone in the audience…just everyone!

"No…" Ganta whispers. "Everyone knows…Senji, everyone knows!" he shouts with fright evident in his voice.

Senji spits to the ground. "Yeah kid, I get it." He glares at all the façade of faces. They're mumbling all sorts of things.

Just then, two more bird cages are lowered down onto the arena. Ganta and Senji both look at each other in confusion. They instantly forget about the video.

The announcer says:  
"Here comes the Cardinal and the Mourning Dove to join Carnival Corpse!"

When the two cages open, two girls walk out of the cages. Both girls are dressed in the same looking outfit except the Cardinal has a dark red dress with grey lace and the Mourning Dove has a beige dress with black lace.

The Dove is blushing all over. She stares at Ganta and Senji. "Oh my…" is all she says to them.

The Cardinal laughs. "My God, do we really have to fight a couple gay shits?"

Senji scowls at the Cardinal. "What the fuck did you just say, bitch?"

The Dove looks at the Cardinal. "I think it's kind of…well cute…yeah know about those two…" her blush never fades as she pokes her fingers together and looks down at the floor.

"Whatever floats your boat." The Cardinal says. "Anyhow, I'm going to wreck these two out of the winnings." She takes out two small razor blades out of her pockets and made slashes on both her shoulders. A ribbon of blood wraps around her arms and blood strands leave from her fingers, making the blood look like three foot long sharp fingers on both her hands.

The Dove bites her lips and her blood forms around her torso, making a sort of armor. "I'm sorry guys, but there are only to be two winners and I'm going to be one of them."

Ganta raises an eyebrow. "Two winners?" He steps towards Senji. "What does she mean?" Senji grabs hold onto Ganta. "It means we don't have to fight each other. Take the Dove and I'll take the Cardinal. If Tsunenaga doubles the playing field, it doubles the winnings."

Ganta bites his finger and get's his gun ready to shoot. "Don't get anemic again, kid. You'll just look pathetic." Ganta blushes. "You don't need to remind me." He says angrily. Senji and Ganta go back to back, each keenly watching the girls to make their next move.

Senji cuts both his arms and make his blood blades. He grimaces at the two girls. "C'mon and get it girlies." Senji puts his arms up in a defensive move.

"Man, you sure are hot…too bad you like banging that kid's ass all day and night." The Cardinal smiles and charges at Senji. She tries to slash at him but his blades deflect her blood fingers.

Ganta becomes too focused on Senji's match that he didn't realize that the Dove is coming for him. The Dove creates spikes and aims them at Ganta. Ganta flies to his right to dodge the sharp blood missiles. He then aims his gun at her and shoots three rounds. She dodges them except for one. The third shot bounces off her shield. "What the…" Ganta is surprised that his shot has no effects on the dove.

"That's right." Says the Dove. "Your attacks are useless against my shield." A smile creeps along her face. "Now die!" she charges for Ganta.

Ganta puts up his hands in an upper block. The dove throws another spike and it pierces his side.

Senji looks over at Ganta and sees that he is bleeding a lot. "Ganta! Get your fucking head in the game!"

Ganta holds his side and grimaces up at the Dove.

"Oh, how scary." The Dove mocks.

Ganta's body is slightly shivering from the loss of blood. Everyone can tell he's becoming paler by the minute. "Everyone…they can't understand what we go through…all we have is each other."

Without a thought running through his head, Ganta raises his arms and as he glides them in the air, he creates a whirlwind of his blood. He swirls the form around his body to protect himself.

As he approaches the Dove, he can tell she is quivering from the sight. "Nobody," he began. "Nobody is going to get in the way of the only happiness I have in this hellhole!" He charges at the Dove and as he does, he spins two balls of blood and clashes the two on both sides of her head, right in the ears.

"Ah!" She screams from the immense pain. She holds her ears and to her surprise, she can't hear anything! "I can't hear…what did you do to my hearing!" In a frantic manner, the Dove shoots missile after missile; however, she either misses her target or Ganta whips them away with his blood. "How dare you take away my hearing, I'm better than you!"

Ganta frowns. "I'm sorry…" he whimpers. "I don't want anyone going through this but most of all, I don't want to put Senji in danger. I don't want him being in pain!"

Senji looks back at the boy with his mouth agape. He smirks. "Heh, you're unique kid." Senji's attention is brought back to the Cardinal; the bitch keeps trying to scratch him with her little kitty claws…well it's time to show her not to mess with the Crow.

"Enough of this game." Senji runs after the Cardinal and slashes her across the chest. She lands on the floor, breathing heavily.

"W…What happened?" She looks up at Senji, he towers over her. She sees him smile one last time before he struck her again. This time, her vision went black. The Cardinal falls on the floor and never gets up. Senji walks away to help Ganta with the Dove but as he takes a few steps away, he hears Ganta scream. "Senji, watch out!" he sees the terrified look on the kid's face and before he knows it, a burning sensation is running down his back. He turns around and finds the Cardinal smiling, her blood claws had tore off his skin on his back. Senji trembles with anger and walks over to the girl.

"You shouldn't…have turned…your back…" she mumbles. Senji takes her by her dress' collar and squishes in her face with the palm of his hand. This time, she should stay down for good.

Ganta sighs in relief that Senji took care of the problem.

"Don't you worry about your boyfriend little guy…" The Dove grins at Ganta. "Look at me and fight!" Again, she goes wild with shooting missiles but soon she appears to be weakening. Ganta keeps dodging and dodging and whipping away those missiles but soon he's tiring. "I'm tired of this, this is going to end and I'm ending it!" Ganta runs over to the Dove, slides down and knocks out her ankle. As she's laying on the floor, he loads up a shot and strikes her in the stomach. She gasps for air and passes out on the floor.

Ganta steps back and feels something hard, he looks behind him and sees that it's Senji. "Thanks…" Senji holds Ganta up with his arm. "Be careful next time kid." Senji looks back at the two girls. "What fuck-ups."

"The two winners are The Crow and The Woodpecker!" The announcer says. "Congratulations! Unfortunately, The Dove and The Cardinal have to face the chopping block…good luck."

Four prison personnel come with stretchers. Senji lays Ganta on one of them but refuses to be on one himself. He watches as Ganta is carried away to the medical center. He looks up at the audience. His face twists in an ugly frown. "Damn you mother fucking cowards." Somehow this doesn't feel right, these opponents were too easy for to be fighting. "What's your game, Tsunenaga?"

* * *

Tsunenaga takes off his face device and childishly smiles at the events of the game. He stands up abruptly and knocks over both the dove and cardinal statuettes. "Now the dove and the cardinal have fallen, it's time for the woodpecker and the crow to fly together for round two."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Ganta awakens in a medical room; his vision is blurred from the intense white lights that illuminate the pale room. He blinks twice and a shadowy figure appears in front of his face. "Senji?" Ganta says with a hoarse voice. A broad hand strokes through his black knotted-up hair. He soon is lifted up from the hospital bed and being carried away.

Ganta hears a woman's name shouting and hears a man with a deep voice yell back at her. Ganta must have passed out since the next thing he knows, he's in Senji's room being...stripped? Senji is taking off his clothes; through sleepy eyes, Ganta can see a flesh colored tone body before him. Ganta slightly blushes and feels sort of embarrassed but his grogginess made him too lazy to fight back.

As Ganta is lifted up again, he can feel Senji's bare skin touch against his own. He lays his head under Senji's chin to feel him closer.

Ganta gasps a little when he is submerged under warm water. He slightly opens his eyes a little and looks up, Senji and he are soaking in a tub. "Finally, you're awake." Ganta rubs his eyes. He looks at their position. Senji is sitting normally in the bathtub but Ganta is lying between the older man's legs. A pain strikes through the side of his body, he shifts his body a little. "Be careful when you move kid." Senji repositions Ganta. "I don't want you sitting on my dick, that fucking hurts."

Ganta sighs. "What happened?"

"I took you out of the medical room. You have stitches on your side so don't push yourself." Senji's hand glides over Ganta's three inch long stitch work. It's tender and inflamed around the wound. "Ngh...it's too tender..." Ganta moans. Senji ignores him and continues on to gently touch around the stitching; with his other hand, he softly embraces Ganta around his chest. Ganta shifts his body a little. "Relax..." Senji whispers in Ganta's ear.

Ganta closes his eyes and let's Senji bathe him. He even falls asleep for a little while. When he awakes, Senji is pulling him out of the bathtub. He sits him down on the toilet seat. "You can stay in my room for tonight, I'll lend you a shirt." Senji goes on to dry Ganta off then himself. Senji leads Ganta to his bed and gives him his underwear he had stripped off earlier.

"Senji." Ganta says.

Senji gets the shirt out the dresser. "Yeah?" he replies.

"Why do you think Tsunenaga added four Deadman to attack each other?" he asks.

Senji reaches in his drawer and pulls out a shirt for him. "I don't know...but it was strange..." He hands Ganta the shirt and he takes it from him. He slides it on-the shirt is so long, it goes past his groin area. Senji also pulls out a shirt and pant for himself.

Senji sits down next to Ganta. "I'm not sure what Tsunenaga's plan is but there was something behind that whole 'perfomance'...I think there's more to come." Ganta looks up at Senji. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you realize it was easy for us to kick those bitches down to the ground?" Senji's eyes narrow. "It wasn't a challenge…it just was odd to put us against those two. I know you got hurt but you weren't on the break of dying."

"Well, when you do put it that way, it does make sense…" Ganta leans his head on Senji's arm.

Senji looks down at Ganta. "Did you really mean what you said back there kid?" he asks, totally chaning the subject a one-eighty.

Ganta slightly glances up at Senji. "About what?"

A small blush crosses his cheeks. "About saying that we only have each other and I being the only happiness in the prison?" Senji looks away, totally embarrassed as he recited those words.

Ganta nods his head. "Yeah…it's true…"

Next thing Ganta knows, Senji is gently forcing Ganta to lie on his back. He hovers over him and kisses Ganta's cheek in a loving way, then his lips; he navigates his way down to Ganta's stitching. He lifts up Ganta's shirt and kisses around the stitch. Ganta flinches. "Senji…" Senji smiles as his tongue slithers out of his mouth and wonders around the stitches. "Senji, it'll get infected." Senji once again ignores him. He stops momentarily. "I want to love you." He whispers. Ganta's mouth goes agape as his boyfriend said those words. He lies back and relaxes. "Okay…" Ganta agrees.

Senji continues kissing Ganta everywhere in a loving manner instead in a passionate and sexual way. Ganta smiles to himself.

All of the sudden, the loving sweet moment ends when the television turns on. Ganta and Senji quickly look over at the screen.

_…It's the chopping block for the two girls they defeated in Carnival Corpse…_

Ganta lets out a frightened gasp. Senji notices and quickly puts Ganta on his side. Senji presses against Ganta and whispers quickly. "Cover your ears—now." Ganta does as he is told. Senji takes his hands and covers Ganta's hands with his own so the little boy doesn't have to witness another chopping block. Senji kisses Ganta's cheekbone to give reassurance.

Ganta is beginning to sweat and Senji can tell his heart is racing like wild. Senji covers Ganta a little bit more with his body. He even begins a sort of rocking motion to settle down the young boy. He knows Ganta was already traumatized when his eye was torn out—he doesn't need to see two girls get something ripped out from them too.

The chopping block continues on…

It lasts for about an hour for both girls. There were screams and yelps and Senji hopes to God that Ganta didn't hear one single cry for help.

The Dove had it lucky and only got her kidney removed. However, for the Cardinal, she wasn't so fortunate. She had her entire arm removed—and they did it slowly to further prolong the suffering and pain.

Senji is used to dealing with the chopping block but Ganta…well Ganta is innocent and he doesn't need to be tainted with that kind of shit.

After the chopping block is finished and done, Senji uncovers Ganta's ears and Ganta is crying a little. "Is she alright?" he has to ask Senji…to know for sure that he didn't cause the Mourning Dove to suffer.

"Yes, she only had her kidney removed." Senji says gently. Senji embraces Ganta in his arms and hugs him tight to his chest. Although it takes a couple hours, Ganta drifts off to sleep, completely within the safety of Senji's arms.

* * *

"Dammit!" Senji cries out.

Ganta wakes up from the shouting. He gets off the bed and finds Senji in the bathroom. "What is it?" he asks groggily.

Senji turns around. "It's the damn pluming again—we have to use the public." He eyes travel to the wall next to Ganta.

"Okay." Ganta replies, all relaxed and calm. Ganta goes to find his prison uniform.

Senji snorts. "'Okay'?" he repeats. "Don't you fucking remember the God damn tape?" He charges at Ganta and grabs him by the collar. "The whole prison was shown that tape and now horny fuckards are gonna want a piece of that action from you!"

Ganta stares at Senji with his big black eyes. He innocently whispers. "I'm sorry, Senji. I just forgot."

Senji grunts and let's go of Ganta. "Yeah…" Senji grabs Ganta by his arm. "When we're in there, don't get too far from me. They won't mess with you if they see you with me." Ganta nods, dresses in his uniform and follows Senji out of the room.

* * *

Ganta hesitantly walks into the locker room.

As everyone sees the boy, their eyes widen; some eyes widen in passion, some in disgust, and some in shock. A man comes up to Ganta and his hand smacks Ganta on the ass. "So…you like it behind here pansy? I can make ya squeal real loud, ya know?" Ganta backs off the man. Just then, Senji grabs hold of the man's hand and bends it beyond the capability it's able to bend.

"Ow, shit!" The man screams.

"Yeah, I can make you squeal too, fucker." Senji says and lets go of the man. As everyone sees Senji, they look away from Ganta, knowing they don't have a chance. Senji guides Ganta over to the shower area.

Ganta slowly takes off his prison uniform. Some prisoners are stealing looks at the boy's pale and scrawny body. Senji begins stripping naked and stands in front of Ganta, blocking the naked boy's image from the other prisoners with his own muscular body.

Some men keep their eyes on Ganta, trying to get quick glances at his body. "Godfuckin' dammit…" Senji mumbles. "They're all trying to get off from you." Senji presses his lower body up against Ganta's backside. Ganta's eyes broaden and his cheeks flush. He turns around and angrily says. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Trying to keep dominance." Senji says. "I want to show these prisoners my dick is the only one that's going inside your body." He bluntly states.

Ganta pushes Senji aside. "Go away."

"Why?" Senji questions.

"I don't want to see you right now." Ganta hisses and continues on to take his shower. He turns the nozzle around and begins to soak his entire body. Senji watches Ganta take a shower and soon joins him under the same shower head. "I'm not going anywhere. These prisoners are going to jump you the second they see you without me."

Ganta once again turns around and faces Senji. "Get off me!"

"No." Senji says. "Why won't you let me stay with you?"

"Because you're treating me like a girl!" Ganta shouts. The locker room becomes quiet and everyone looks at Senji and Ganta. Ganta continues on. "You're always protecting me…I like it but sometimes it goes too far. I don't want you saying those things about showing other people that you're dominate…I feel like you treat me like a girl and not like a man."

"You're not a man; you're a boy living in a man's world." Senji sighs. "I know I probably went too far but I don't want you being stupid and getting hurt."

Ganta looks away from the older male, he knows he's right. He is a boy that was thrown in a man dominated world of hell. "I'll let you stay but don't be affectionate in front of everyone else—I don't want anyone seeing that."

Senji nods his head. "Sure kid, whatever." Senji steps aside and turns on the shower head that is next to Ganta's.

During the shower, Ganta can't help it but sneak his own peeks at Senji's body. He watches as water pours down his toned body…he bites his lips as he turns back to washing himself. Senji smiles to himself, he knows Ganta has been stealing peeks at him. Maybe he'll get lucky and get laid this evening—Ganta's had enough of healing time. Now it's time to get some relief for himself.

Ganta and Senji finish taking their shower and migrate over to the bench area to dry off and dress by the lockers. Ganta is sitting on the bench, towel drying his hair. He and Senji are conversing a little about the Carnival corpse and some other general topics when Yo pops around the corner. He's wrapped himself in a towel. Ganta looks up, surprised to see him. "Yo—?"

Senji's head snaps up at Yo and his eyes go wild and ballistic. He pushes Yo against the lockers and held him up by the neck. "Do you fucking know what you did to us, huh?" The prisoners catch sight of the action and gather around. Ganta comes up from behind and says. "Senji, please don't hurt him."

Senji pushes Ganta away and Ganta falls on the floor. He hits his wounded side on the bench and it rips a stitching out. "Ngh…!" Ganta covers the stitching with his hands and applies pressure. Senji doesn't take notice.

"You are the only bullshit eater that knew about Ganta and I!" Senji presses harder against Yo's neck. "And you ratted to Tsunenaga about our fucking."

"I…I want to…apologize—!" Yo grabs hold of Senji's arms. "I need to tell you and Ganta something. I need to warn you guys!" Senji gives an odd eye at Yo and lets him go. Yo falls hard onto the floor. He is gasping hard.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Senji says.

Yo takes in a couple of deep breaths. "About…Tsunenaga…"

Ganta crawls up to the bench, still holding his side. "What about him?" he asks.

Senji notices Ganta's hurt side and cringes at himself for hurting him like that. Senji stands next to Ganta. "Tell us you fucking bastard or I'll rip your throat out." Senji scowls at Yo in a threatening manner.

Yo leisurely stands up. "He's planning something for you two."

"What is he planning?" Ganta presses.

Yo looks to the ground, biting his lip. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" He smashes his fist against the lockers.

Senji's face flushes. "Tell us already!" His patience is running out.

Yo grunts. "Tsunenaga is preparing a match." He looks at Ganta. "A match between the Woodpecker and the Crow."


	8. Chapter Extra

**Extra**

**AN: Here is an extra for the story. It's not part of the plot but just an extra to lighten up the mood. Enjoy. **

**Also, thank you all for the great support~! **

* * *

**Day One**

Ganta and Senji are in the weight room. Senji's lifting a couple seventy pound weights and Ganta has a couple twelve pounds—a major improvement from his eight pound weights from last week.

Ganta glances over at Senji and observes him-he looks so concentrated on lifting. As he stares at the man, he wonders what if they met outside of the prison? Would they still have the same connection? Would Senji still love him and would he still love Senji?

He wonders if their total affection is only based off of being trapped in this place.

"Hey Senji…" Ganta said as he lays down the weights on the bench. He sits down on the bench and wipes away some sweat.

"Yeah?" He replies, still swinging those weights.

Ganta hesitates as he blushes. "Have you ever thought of marriage?"

Senji drops one of the weights, totally taken aback. "What the hell brought that on?"

"Well…" Ganta is fondling with his fingers. "Would you marry someone outside of prison….?"

Senji puts down the other weight. He can notice Ganta's red face. "Probably, it would depend."

"Depend on what?" Ganta asks eagerly.

"The person." Senji responds.

Ganta's eyes lower to the ground. "Oh…" Ganta guesses 'the person' will have to be a girl…he knew it, he knew it all along that this is only prison love and not actual love—well at least for Senji but Ganta on the other hand...well it's different for him.

Senji pats Ganta on the head. "Let's keep lifting weights, you need to build some muscles on that skinny body."

"Yeah—!" Ganta forces a smile and continues lifting weights, wondering about that thought.

* * *

**Day Two**

Senji and Ganta are eating together in Senji's room. They're on the floor with their rations.

"Hey Senji." Ganta says.

"What?" Senji replies as he devours his food.

Ganta blushes again. "Would you ever have kids?"

This time, Senji chokes on his food. He coughs and pounds on his chest. After swallowing the food he was choking on, he gives Ganta an odd look. "What the hell brought this on?"

Ganta stops eating and looks down to the floor. "Would you want to have kids, ya know? I mean you seem like you would be a good father…"

Senji gives a little punch on the side of Ganta's shoulder. "It would depend." He replies.

"Depend on what?" Ganta asks.

"The person who I want to fuck and have a kid with." Senji continues eating. Ganta forces another smile and does the same.

* * *

**Day Three**

Ganta and Senji are in Senji's bed drifting off to sleep. Senji is holding Ganta close to his body, both covered in blankets.

"Hey…Senji." Ganta says groggily.

"I'm tired, what is it kid?" Senji replies.

"Would you spend your entire life with just one person?" he asks.

"It would depend." Senji replies.

"On the person, right?" he says.

Senji brings Ganta closer to him. "Yeah…"

Ganta takes in a deep breath. "What type of person?" he is afraid to ask this question because he knows Senji is going to say a woman but…he doesn't want him to say it.

Senji takes a moment. "Let's just say I like little black haired naïve shrimps." With that said, Senji quickly falls asleep. Ganta, however, heart is pounding. "Black haired, naïve shrimps?" he whispers to himself. He's little, black haired, sometimes naïve, and sometimes referred to as a shrimp—Senji can't possibly mean him, can he?

"The answer is...yes to your question." Senji mumbles from above. Ganta's mouth falls and he blushes. He thought that he was sleeping! Ganta swallows and shifts his body around so that he's facing Senji. He presses himself up against the man's chest. Senji kisses Ganta's head. The boy crawls up to Senji's head level and kisses him back on his forehead and on his lips.

Senji smiles to himself and sighs happily. He can't believe it took Ganta three days to figure it out, but even after that he had to tell him the answer. Well, he sometimes can be a softy but doesn't show it often. But when he does, he likes to have fun with it.

So Senji takes Ganta over to show him yet another night of pleasure.

* * *

**I know this extra doesn't really correspond with the actual characters of Deadman Wonderland, but I had this little idea and wanted to write it into a little drabble. Maybe Senji would like to get married and have a kid, maybe not. I can kind of see him doing so...well at least with Ganta in a AU kind of way.**

**See all of you in Chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: There are going to be a lot of line breaks in this chapter so I do apologize for that if it causes you an eye sore. **

* * *

Immediately after finding out that he and Ganta have to fight each other, Senji went into a rage and punched in lockers and even broke a random man's arm and ribs. Then he dragged Ganta with him to his room….

* * *

"I knew it…I knew that bastard was planning something…" Senji said.

Ganta is lying on top of Senji, both of them are naked. "I don't want you getting hurt again." Ganta's hand rubs across Senji's chest. "Take me down, I'll fake it."

Senji grabs Ganta, lifts him, and smacks him across his cheek. "You're not going to be faking anything! I'm going to fake it. I lost to you once, I'm gonna do it again."

Ganta holds his cheek, tears are coming to his eyes. "I can't have you lose something else." Ganta's hand rests on Senji's eye patch. "Not again…please Senji…"

Senji frowns. "No." he replies. "You're going to beat me and that's the final word." He glares at Ganta.

Ganta grunts and reluctantly agrees. "Fine…" he sighs in relief when Senji lets him go. Ganta clings onto Senji again. "Can we…go again…?" Ganta blushes.

Senji strokes Ganta's back and whispers. "Yes…" After that, Senji softly turns Ganta on his back and moves in between his legs. He kisses Ganta on the lips and together, they embark on a passionate embrace—their legs entangling and sweat mixing.

This time, it is pure and sweet and not roughly passionate. With each thrust, Senji treats with care, acting as if Ganta is a prized possession that can easily be broken. Ganta doesn't close his eyes, he takes in every second of this last moment they have together before the fight. He watches intently as Senji thrusts into him, hitting that spot and making him moan out the other man's name.

Every time Ganta moans his name, it feels like a fire is growing hotter in Senji's body. He quickens the thrusts, but not by much. Ganta reaches out for him and brings their lips together. As Senji makes love to the boy's body, he nibbles and licks at Ganta's lips, and sucks on his tongue—he wants to take in all of his taste.

Senji continues making love to Ganta. They even stay up almost the whole night since they know tomorrow is the fight that they have to go against each other in Carnival Corpse.

Senji is not going to let Tsunenaga take anything from Ganta, not even a strand of hair.

* * *

Tsunenaga is holding the statuettes of a woodpecker and a crow, he clashes them together and with a sly smile, begins to sing. "Oh my…the woodpecker and the crow…the crow will fight but that fight is staged…the woodpecker will prevail but oh no….he doesn't want the crow to lose another feather." He throws the crow across the room. "So in punishment the woodpecker will be devoured by hungry, hungry predators."

* * *

Ganta is shaking…he's yet again in the birdcage. He knows what he has to do in order to save Senji. Senji may not like it but he can't hurt him again.

Senji's heart feels like it's going to burst as he is being lowered. The move is going to be risky but if Ganta does as he's suppose to, everything will be alright.

The birdcages are lowered onto the ground and Senji and Ganta are facing each other from far away. The announcer says:

"Here today is The Crow against The Woodpecker! Exciting! Let's see who is left standing…"

Ganta and Senji agreed on fighting a little before the big showdown so they have to actually hurt each other before that- it needs to look legitimate. Senji hates the idea but he knows he has to do it in order to save Ganta. Senji smiles and says. "Alright kid, let's get this show started!" he cuts his arms and his crow claws are formed.

Ganta frowns and bites his finger. He forms several shots and shoots them at Senji, Senji blocks them all and comes in on Ganta—real fast too. He hits Ganta on the face and he flings back.

"Is that all you got!" Senji cries out. "C'mon kid, I thought you were tougher than that?" Senji charges at Ganta once more and Ganta has no other way to block but to dodge.

Ganta falls on the ground and Senji is hovering over him. He lifts up his arm, secretly signaling him to attack. "Now, I gotcha!" Senji comes down with his arm but Ganta shoots at Senji's chin like he was told to. He gets up off the ground.

Senji acts as if he's taken off guard and says. "You bastard!" He charges again but Ganta runs away to a fair distance and creates his blood shield all around his body. "I'm not gonna let you win!" Ganta cries out. "I'm not!" Ganta charges at Senji and shoots at him, Senji is hit several times. He fights back and purposely slices Ganta's arm a couple times and leaves big gash on his leg.

Ganta pretends to look like he's struggly and with his shield, he whips Senji across his face and body, making cuts on his entire body. Senji begins to breathe heavily. He runs back to the far end of the arena and begins to charge at Ganta.

This is the part that Ganta and Senji are supposed to have their big showdown. With both of them at the end of the ring, Ganta and Senji are charging at each other. Ganta has to time this just right or he can get seriously injured.

Ganta thinks to himself. _"I need to save him, I have no other choice but to…I'm sorry Senji…."_

Ganta runs with his blood shield and a big shot ready to hit Senji dead center on his body. Senji smirks and transforms his crow claws into a gigantic blade coming out from his hands, he charges at Ganta.

When coming close to each other, Ganta let's his shield weaken a little, he takes in a deep breath and when Senji draws near, he gets his gun ready.

Except, he doesn't shoot at him.

Senji keeps coming and when he realizes that Ganta misses his shot, it is too late. All Senji sees is blood everywhere, everywhere on the floor, everywhere on his body…

He looks back and with horrified eyes sees Ganta breathing for air. He's sliced him across his entire body, his eyes look as if they're fading, and he's struggling to breath. Senji is at a loss of words, he's completely mortified.

"No…" Senji whispers. "No…"

Ganta forces a slight smile. Yes, he went through with it—he saved Senji. Ganta coughs up blood and holds his side; blood is spewing all around him. The smell of blood is sickening to Ganta. He's becoming more light headed and a darkness is overwhelming him.

Senji grimaces at Ganta. He falls to his knees, completely in shock. Medical personnel quickly come through the large birdcage doors and hoist Ganta on a stretcher and take him away to get treated for his severe wounds. Senji looks down at his blood soaked hands—Ganta's blood covers them. He can hear the announcer in the far off distance:

"Looks like The Crow won this Carnival Corpse! Congratulations!"

All the while, Senji keeps murmuring. "No…no…no…" After a few minutes, the initial shock wears off and anger consumes him. "No!" He slams his fist on the ground over and over until they become bloody themselves.

He gets up off the floor and stares up ahead, he glares at Tsunenaga. Before he can say anything, more medical personnel come out to help Senji. Senji refuses their help but walks out with them to get bandaged up….

* * *

_Four hours later…._

Ganta is in a familiar looking room…it's dark but a light is shinning down on him and there's a bird up ahead that looks like a slot machine.

"huh…?" Ganta is lethargic. "What's going on?" Ganta looks around some more and then notices the woman doctor from the medical room. She's standing next to the slot machine and is sadistically smiling.

* * *

Senji is in his room, staring at the chopping block broadcast, he's sweating—trembling—and feels like he's about to go insane.

"Shit…" He murmured. He stands up. "THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!" He shouts and begins punching the cement wall. He brakes a couple knuckles but the pain doesn't affect him. "God dammit Ganta, why did you do it? Huh, why didn't you fucking let me go down?" He stares at Ganta tied up in that chair—the chair that he's supposed to be sitting.

* * *

"So…" Rei says. "Let's see what I'm going to be cutting out of you today, shall we?" she chuckles a little. "This is your first time, isn't it?" Her hand moves to the handle and presses it down. "I hope it's something good like an eye perhaps? To match your lover?"

Ganta is shaking, his heart is pounding. He prays to God that it won't be anything horrible, please let it only be like hair or one finger. As he watches each slot spin and spin, his heart feels like it's going to stop.

* * *

Back in Senji's room, he's keenly watching the slot machine, hoping it wouldn't be something as horrifying as when he was on the chopping block. When the slots are moving, each second seems like an hour. He wishes he can beat that bitches face in...

Then the slots stop and the answer is revealed. Senji's mouth drops and he falls back on the floor.

* * *

Ganta's eyes widen as he sees what the slot machine picks. Tears began to stream down his face.

"Oh God…" Ganta whispers. "Oh God…"

* * *

**AN: I left it so that you don't know whether it's good or it's bad. Sorry about that but I want to keep it a secret until Chap 9 comes out. The fight scene is kind of short but I hoped you enjoyed it. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: *WARNING* Explicit surgery scene and sexual encounter. **

* * *

"Looks like you're going to suffer the same fate as The Mourning Dove, how boring…I thought I would be able to rip out a spleen or an eye to match your lover…but I guess this will do." Rei licks her lips as she approaches Ganta, her high heels echoing throughout the spacious room.

Ganta's eyes are trembling and so is his entire body. "No…Oh God…no…" The chair is lowered and a table is situated next to Ganta. "Please knock me out! Please!" Ganta is begging with tears in his eyes. "…Please…"

Rei only smiles and she licks her lips. "Oh don't worry baby…I'll go gentle." Rei takes a pair of scissors and cuts off Ganta's Prison uniform from the waist up. "Now," She says. "…time to get busy. Oh wait…" She takes a scalpel. "Looks like your previous cut from The Mourning Dove is where the incision is…your lucky day."

Rei loosen his straps and turns him on his side and forces his arm so that it stretches above his head. She ties his arms down and his side too. She takes her finger and runs it harshly over Ganta's stitch. "Ngh!" Ganta whimpers. Rei then digs her fingernail in and Ganta bites his lips to prevent him from screaming allowed.

"So for this procedure, we will perform a nephrectomy…or an open kidney removal." She takes the scalpel and begins to cut into his flesh. "Nh…ah!" Ganta screams. She starts to cut twelve inches starting from below the bottom ribs and down. "No…!" Ganta's head swings back and forth and he's screaming for help. "Can I get this kid's head to stop moving?" A man comes and straps Ganta's head down so he can't move. "No, stop! It hurts, it hurts!"

"Time to trim away the muscle, fat and tissue…this will hurt." Rei begins cutting more and Ganta screams louder. "Ow, IT HURTS!" Rei smacks Ganta across the face. "Stop it or I'll sew your mouth shut." She furrowed her brows but then her face smoothes out. "Oh no…" She says. "Your rib is in the way. I guess we have to remove that part as well…a double for me!"

Ganta's eyes widen and the pure pain causes Ganta to be completely silent. His lips tremble. "Senji…" he pleas for him. "Senji…"

Then he hears his rib crack and Ganta watches as a piece of his rib if taken away from his body. His vision is becoming blurry and he begins to feel nauseas.

"Almost done sweetie, just need to cut away some vessels and a tube. She reaches into Ganta's body and cuts away at the kidney to detach it.

Time passes, Ganta doesn't know how much, but he sees his kidney being removed from his body. He watches with his red soaked eyes as Rei puts it into a metal container.

"Now, let's stitch you up." Rei takes a needle and thread and begins tearing in and out of his skin. After a while, Rei ties up the stitch and even went as far as cleaning it and putting a bandage over. "There, I hope you have a great day." She begins to walk away but turns around and winks at Ganta. "Thanks for the kidney kid!" she blows a kiss and vanishes into the dark.

Other people, Ganta has no idea who, unstrapped him from the chair and whisk him away, hopefully to his room where he can recover.

* * *

Senji is sitting on the floor with his hands in his hair. "He was…crying out for me…and I couldn't do anything to help…" Senji's eyes widen as he sees a couple water droplets on the floor. He rushes up onto his feet and runs into the bathroom. There, in the mirror, he can see that he's crying.

"What the—?" Senji wipes away the tears and looks at his hands. "I'm crying?" He glances back in the mirror. "It's been a long time since I cried." For a moment Senji dazes into his reflection but in a sudden burst of anger, he punches the mirror and it brakes. Glass falls everywhere and little pieces are imbedded into his flesh. "Ganta…I'm sorry."

* * *

Ganta blacked out as he was being carried away on a stretcher. He expected to be put into his room but when he came to, he's in a totally different room.—a dense and humid room. There is only one dangling ceiling light and the floors are made up of wood. It's cold and feels wet. He looks around and he's lying on an old stained mattress on the floor.

"Oh, it looks like you came to Ganta." A voice says.

Ganta looks to his side and sees Tsunenaga on an old raggedy couch. "You seem worn out, are you alright?"

"You…bastard…" Ganta mumbles. "Bastard…" his eyes closes to catch his breath.

Tsunenaga sits up and bends down next to Ganta. "I know you fixed the fight." Tsunenaga grabs Ganta's chin. "I know Senji was suppose to lose but you did the righteous thing and sacrificed yourself to save your lover. But now…" he laughs and continues. "You're going to hurt him more than you ever imagined." He flings Ganta's head. "Meet my 'Assistants'."

The Assistants come from the dark corners of the room. Ganta looks over at them. They both have almost the same structure as Senji but their faces look different. One of them has black short hair and he has deep scars all over his body. The other one has a dark blue hair that is tied up and somewhat spiked; he also has these light hazel eyes that shone through the darkness.

"Hey Boss," The hazel-eyed Assistant said. "What do you want us to do this time?"

Tsunenaga stands up. "Make The Woodpecker chirp for his life. Devour him…show no mercy. Ya know, do your usual style—hardcore and merciless"

Tsunenaga leaves the room and Ganta is left dazed on the mattress. He looks at the two men. They both are unzipping their pants. "What…are you…doing?" Ganta asks. "Where am I…who are you?" The black-haired man hovers over Ganta and licks around his lips.

"You look delicious." He smirks. "Real good."

The hazel man stands besides the other and agrees. "Oh yeah, what do you want to do, Yi?"

"Well Er, I think we should do some hardcore doggy on his knees and hands, make him look like a slut. Take him from up front, I'll take his back first."

"Yeah," Er says. "Afterwards, let's just go old fashion with missionary. I like classy whores."

Ganta is mortified. Is he dreaming? This seems too real for him to be dreaming. "Senji…" Ganta whispers. "Senji…?" he looks to his left and to his right. "Where are you Senji…?" he tries to get up but Er knocks him down to the ground. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere!"

He looks down at Ganta's body. "It looks like that hot babe doctor took care of most of the clothes. I hate those damn prison clothes." He harshly takes off the rest of Ganta's uniform-hurting the boy in the process.

"I dunno." Yi says. "The prison uniforms are tight, so it makes it clear for the mind to wonder."

Er flings off the rest of the uniform and grins down at Ganta's underwear and slides that off as well. Er wastes no time and flips him over on his knees and hands.

"No…!" Ganta begs. "Please let me go…please…!" The men crowd in on Ganta with sly smiles and dark intentions on the small boy before them.

* * *

_Three hours later…_

Senji quickly runs over to Ganta's room. Each footstep sounds like gunshots echoing through the hallways. "Fuck…be alright...please be alright." It feels like it takes forever for Senji to reach Ganta's room. When he finally does, he breaks into his room.

The room is dark, no light turned on. Senji is breathing heavily. He looks for Ganta and finds in a fetal position on his bed facing the wall. His uniform is half off—leaving his whole chest area exposed.

Senji closes the door behind him. "Ganta…" He takes a few steps towards him.

"Stop." Ganta murmurs. "Don't walk any closer."

Senji cocks an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Senji takes another couple steps.

"I SAID STOP!" Ganta screams.

Senji's eyes widen. Ganta is crying. "Don't come any closer…don't touch me…I don't want you to see me."

Senji squints through the dark and sees the twelve inch stitch on his side. "Dammit Ganta, let me near you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, Ganta—"

"He hired men to take me." Ganta blurted.

Senji stops in his track. "What?"

Ganta, still in his fetal position continues on. "Tsunenaga, hired two men to…to…" he shakes from the memory.

Senji walks over to Ganta and looks him over. He discovers red marks all over his body, bite marks on his arms and sides, and scratches on his chest and back. "My God…"

"It hurts Senji…my whole body is so sore…" Ganta holds himself. "It hurts to be touched." Senji takes off his shirt.

"I need to clean your wounds before they get infected." Senji runs over to the bathroom, turns on the light, and draws a warm bath. He comes back and carefully places his hands on Ganta's prison uniform and slowly slides it off, one leg at a time. Ganta twitches from the pain of the fabric scrapping down his legs. "Ow…" Ganta moans. His voice is severely hoarse from screaming and crying.

"I'm sorry." Senji whispers. "I need to take you to the bathtub now."

"No…" Ganta pleas. "It hurts too much."

Senji sighs and gently slides his arms under Ganta and picks him up. "Ah!" Ganta wipes his tears away. "No, it's too much!" Senji kisses Ganta's forehead. "Hang in there." He says gently. Senji leisurely walks Ganta over to the bathtub. In the bathroom light, Senji can get a real good look at Ganta's wounds and it's completely horrendous. Cuts are everywhere and blood smears. Those bites and scratches are inflamed and his stitching is red and purple and leaking.

"This might sting…" Senji says. "Here we go." Senji first puts Ganta's legs in. He grabs onto Senji and cries out for him to stop. "NO, NO, NO!" He violently swings his head back and forth.

Senji bites his lips and keeps submerging Ganta underneath the water. He hates it, he hates hurting Ganta but he needs to wash away the blood and infection. After Ganta is laid completely in the bathtub, he's breathing heavily. "Ha…ha…ha."

"I'm going to wash away the blood, then I'll drain the tub and use the shower head to wash your wounds more." Senji grabs a sponge and softly scrubs his body. Ganta shivers from the touch.

It takes twenty minutes to do a general cleaning of Ganta's skin and wounds. "Alright." Senji says. "I'm going to drain the bath and begin to soak you. I'm going to use soap—"

Ganta shakes his head. "No! No soap…it'll sting." Ganta says. Senji frowns. "I'm sorry but it has to be done, you can't get infections."

Senji drains the tub and turns on the shower head. He takes the sponge with soap and lathers it onto Ganta's sore body. He flinches at every stroke.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Senji asks.

Ganta hugs his knees. "Tsunenaga."

"Fuck, I knew Tsunenaga had something to do with this!" Senji clenches the sponge but quickly relaxes his grip and continues cleaning Ganta. "Continue…"

Ganta hesitates. "I blacked out…I woke up in a room and Tsunenaga was there with two people he called The Assistants, their names were Yi and Er…."

* * *

_"No…please stop, I'll give you my cast points!" Ganta begged._

_Er clasped his hands together. "Oh yeah, I can't wait for this tight ass." He slides off his pants. "But before that, I need to do some foreplay. Does Tsunenaga still keep the toys in here?" Yi smiles. "He sure the hell does, lemme get 'em." Yi walks over to a small desk and pulls out a drawer. He returns with various items. "Which one do ya want?"_

_"Give me the clamps first." Yi handed over the clamps. He turned Ganta over and clamped both of his nipples. "Ah!" Ganta cried._

_"Yeah, I like this, I like it a lot." He flicks the clamps and Ganta moaned louder. "Yeah." He then spreads Ganta's legs. "Get me that strap over there." Yi hands over a black strap. Er wraps it around the base of Ganta's member. "This will keep you from cuming." Yi Pulls down his pants. "Can I get on this action?"_

_Er smiles. "Of course…take the ring and put it around your cock." Yi takes the vibrating cock ring and places it around his member. He turns it on and immediately finds gratification. He bends down to Ganta and bites his arms. Ganta screams from the pain striking through his limbs._

_"Please…" Ganta whispers. "Take these clamps off…"_

_"I'm afraid we can't." Er says and turns his attention onto Yi "Oh yeah….hey do you have the whip?" Er walks back to the drawer and comes back with the whip._

_Er forces Ganta on his knees again and whips at Ganta's rear. "Ah! No, stop!" Ganta tries to walk away but Yi yanks Ganta by the hair and forces his erection into his mouth. "Suck it kid, suck it real hard." Ganta is forced to suck on his member; meanwhile Er continued to have fun with his 'toys'._

_He whips Ganta again and again. "Yes..." He strokes himself as he watches Ganta suck on his friend's cock. "That's real hot!" Er groans._

_"God, his mouth is fuckin' on fire!" Yi gasps._

_"Let's get this partay started!" Before he thrusts his own member inside Ganta, he takes a small vibrator and shoves it all the ways in Ganta. "Nh…hn!" Er watches as Ganta's body automatically clenches around the toy in his body._

_"Nuf, of this foreplay, I want some action for myself." Er yanks out the toy, causing the young boy to squeal in pain. He replaces the toy with his own and real member and slams into Ganta. He pulls out and slams back in with more force. Over and over…._

_Over and over…_

_"Yes, yes!" Er fastens his thrusts. "God, it's like he's a virgin. His boyfriend is a lucky dog!" he bends over and strokes Ganta's erection. "Lookie, he's hard!" Er strokes harder. He then stops and bites Ganta's sides, leaving numerous bite marks that quickly swollen. Ganta feels himself going to cum but he doesn't want to. The strap wrapped around his member prevents him from doing so anyways. It hurts terribly…._

_Er and Yi continue until both cum inside Ganta. Er pulls out and unties Ganta's member, he cums on the floor. Ganta spits out Yi's come._

_"Now it's my turn!" Yi says enthusiastically. "Flip him over."_

_They flip him over..._

_His nipples are beginning to bleed. Yi licks the blood away. "Now, for me to enter you." Yi and Er trade sides. Yi wastes no time and pushes himself into Ganta. Er straddles Gantas chest, facing ahead and puts his erection into his mouth, thrusting real hard._

_Ganta re-experiences the pain and soon passes out from it._

_When he awoke, he was in his bedroom, in the darkness…alone_

* * *

Ganta can feel Senji tense as he told what happened to him. "So he figured it out..he knew you were going to sacrifice yourself." Senji growls. "Why the hell did you have to do it! I'm stronger!" Ganta shakes his head. "I don't want to be weak..I wanted to show that for once I'm strong…." His eyes close.

"Ganta?" Senji says. "Ganta, are you okay?" he looks up close at Ganta and thankfully he just fell asleep. Senji sighs and washes the rest of Ganta's body while he's still sleeping.

He takes Ganta out and lays him on the bed. He wipes his body dry. Senji leaves Ganta's room only for a little bit to get materials to properly bandage his wounds. When he returns, Ganta is half awake. "Senji…"

"Shhh..." Senji takes medicinal wipes to rub over his cuts and stitching. Ganta doesn't moan or groan in pain, probably because this feels like heaven compared to what he went to. Afterwards, Senji wraps Ganta's chest, and portions of his arms and legs. "Here, take these too." Senji hands over a couple pills.

"What are they?" Ganta asks weakly.

"Pain killers, I was able to steal them." Senji replies. He gets a glass of water and hands the pills to Ganta.

Shakingly, Ganta takes the pills, pops them in his mouth and swallows. "How did you get them—"

"I have my ways." Senji winks. "You need to rest." He takes his large jacket and lays it completely over Ganta's small frame. "This should keep you warm." Senji joins Ganta and carefully rests his arm over Ganta's body. "It's okay now, I'm here."

Ganta exhales heavily in relief. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to the deep breathing from Senji.

* * *

**I feel like I rushed through this chapter but I hoped you all enjoyed it. I researched kidney procedures to properly write about it. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_Three weeks pass by..._

"Again!" Senji cries out. "Dammit, do it again!"

Ganta is breathing hard, sweating more than he's ever been. "I'm trying Senji, it's hard…it's really…hard…" He pants. Ganta's chest heaves up and down—he's forced onto his knees and hands from the sudden weakness.

Senji furrows his brow and spits on the ground. "I said get up and do it again." Ganta looks up, his cheeks flushed. "I'm trying!" Ganta slowly gets onto his legs. He takes off the black tee-shirt and his scars are revealed. Senji bites his lips as Ganta shows his scars. "Ganta." Senji says.

"Ha…What?" Ganta wipes his forehead. Ganta is suddenly surprised by Senji's quick kiss. Senji backs off and says. "Take that as a frickin' inspiration to get your weak ass off the floor and beat me down to the ground." He smiles at Ganta but all he receives is a deepened frown.

Ganta wipes off Senji's saliva from off his lips with his thumb and sensually licks it off with his tongue. Senji swallows from the unexpected sexy moment. Ganta smiles as he takes Senji off guard. He bites his thumb and gathers a shot. He shoots it at Senji. Senji's eyes widen and quickly dodges it. "Oh yeah kid, that's what I'm talking about." Senji grins with complete satisfaction. "Just what I like."

_Two weeks earlier…_

Ganta knocked on Senji's door. He's still weak from the what happened to him. Senji opened the door with complete shock evident on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I said to rest!" Senji scowled at Ganta but he just ignored it.

"I want you…" Ganta said breathlessly.

A blush paints across Senji's face. "What? You're still hurt…" He looks to the side. "Your body needs time to heal before we can…"

Ganta shook his head. "No, I want you to teach me! Teach me Senji!" Ganta grabbed onto Senji and refused to let go. "Please."

Senji rests his hands on Ganta's shoulder and said. "Teach you what?"

"To fight…I want to be as strong as you…maybe if I was, those two men wouldn't have…" Ganta paused to catch his breath.

Senji sighed. "So you want to learn how to fight? I can't teach you right now. For God's sake you can't even complete your sentences without running out of breath." Senji could tell Ganta was exhausted from his walk over. "C'mon kid, you need to rest."

Senji led Ganta into his room. He situated the kid on his bed and sits next to him. Ganta let his body fall on Senji's shoulder.

"In two weeks, if you're healed enough, I'll teach you." Senji said.

Ganta smiled. "I can't wait…"

_Present Day_

Senji charges at Ganta and swings his Crow Claw at him. "You just died." Senji said. Ganta forms another shot and shoots it at Senji. Senji slices it in half and comes after Ganta again. Ganta falls back. "You died again kid. C'mon show me more of what you just did! Or was it just a fluke, huh? You want to be weak? I can easily dominate and kill you right now." Senji bends over Ganta. "I can do whatever I want to you right now…unless you grow up and become a fucking God damn man!"

Ganta glares at Senji. "I am a man!" Ganta forms a ball and hits Senji in the stomach then he kicks Senji's feet off the ground. Senji falls on his back and this time Ganta is on top of him. He smiles. "See? I am a man." Ganta bites his lips and looks down at Senji, he's smiling. Senji grabs onto Ganta's hips and says. "If you're such a man, give it to me right now."

Surprise shakes Ganta. "What?" his face turns bright red. "In the rec room?"

"No one's going to be walking in here. Take off my pants and take control. Show me you can dominate for once—show me that aggression you have stored."

"Fine, but you're asking for it, Senji." Ganta smiles and punches Senji in the face. He forms his whirlpool of blood and smacks Senji over and over. "You shouldn't have gotten distracted." Ganta gets off of Senji.

A crooked smile plants on Senji's face and he lets out a dark chuckle. "So you used the old sex distraction tactic, huh?" Senji throws a punch at Ganta. The boy tries to dodge but gets hit in the shoulder. "Ah!" Ganta missteps and plummets onto the ground. "Senji, that's too hard!"

Senji lends a hand to help Ganta up. Ganta hesitates but eventually takes the offer. Senji pulls Ganta up and into an embrace—this catches Ganta off guard. "Whah—?"

"The reason I'm going so hard is so I can toughen you up." Senji nudges his head underneath Ganta's chin and kiss him. Ganta looks away. "Senji, I don't want anyone to see this."

Senji backs off. "Right, I forgot kid." He turns around and scratches his head. It's been three weeks since they last done anything together and his patience is being tested to the max.

Ganta sighs. "I still want to ya'know?." He comes up behind Senji. "Just give me some time."

Senji swings his body around. "'Nough of this, you need to lift some weights so you can build muscle on your scrawny body." Ganta slowly nods and follows Senji to the weights. Ganta guesses he doesn't want to discuss this particular subject anymore...

Senji gives Ganta a twenty pound weight. "Take this and do some bicep curls." Ganta takes it. "Man this is heavy! I can probably do a fifteen, tops." Senji rolls his eyes. "Just do it girly." Senji takes a seventy-five pount weight and begins his bicep curls.

After a few attempts at half-hearted bicep curls, Ganta sets down the weights. "Hey Senji, can I ask a question?" Ganta asks out of nowhere.

"Sure kid, shoot." Senji replaces his seventy-five pound weight with an eighty pounder.

"Do you still think I'm attractive?" Ganta blushes at the question.

"Where did that come from?" Senji asks.

"I mean, I have all these scars on my body and," Ganta sits up and walks over to the body mirror. His finger strolls down the long stitching on his side. "I have this ugly thing." He sighs. "It's so nasty to look at. I mean it's beginning to close on its own but…" Ganta smacks the wall next to the mirror. His eyes close tight and he holds back tears. "It's so disgusting! I have these bite marks and scratches…whip marks on my body…and….I'm just so hideous!"

Ganta opens his eyes when he feels another hand lay atop of his. He looks in the mirror, Senji is hanging over him. He bends over the boy and whispers in his ear. "You're not ugly Ganta. You're still attractive." He kisses Ganta underneath his ear. "You're still Ganta—my Ganta."

Senji flips Ganta over and pushes him against the mirror. He kisses him passionately and picks him up by his rear and smacks him against the mirror. Ganta wraps his arms around Senji's neck. Senji deepens the kiss and squeezes the boy's ass, Ganta moans in Senji's mouth. Senji breaks the kiss. "You know what?" Ganta takes a breather. "What?"

He smirks and kisses Ganta again. "I'm gonna kill them." Ganta's eyes open wide. Senji continues on. "Make them suffer." Still supporting Ganta, Senji unzips his pants. "Suffer…" he darkly chuckles. "Oh yeah Ganta, I'll fuck them up." Senji licks Ganta's cheek and slithers his tongue into Ganta's moistened mouth. Ganta closes his eyes and lets Senji slide his hand down into his pants and touches him sensually. Senji closes in real close in between Ganta's legs. Ganta wraps them around Senji's waist—his legs barely reaching around his thick body. Ganta tries to pull Senji closer to his body. "Can you…and I…?" Ganta blushes. "I think I can do it now..."

Senji smirks. "Oh fuck yeah! My dick is swollen as all hell." He presses himself against Ganta and makes the boy whimper. "C'mon, I'll take you right here and right now on the floor."

Just now, a voice is heard. "Hey, sorry for interrupting but can I talk to Ganta?"

Senji looks back and sees Yo standing at the rec room's door. He sighs in complete disappointment. "—or not." He murmurs.

Yo looks away and steps into the room. "I wanted to apologize. I know if I never set that video up, Ganta wouldn't have gone through all that shit."

Senji sets Ganta down and something in him brakes. Unexpectedly, Senji strides up to Yo and takes him by the collar. "You know you fucked a lot of things up. I can handle the video, I can handle the prisoners raping Ganta with their eyes, I can handle all the bullshit Tsunenaga says but what I can't handle is the fact that a piece of Ganta was ripped out of his fucking body and right after get fucked up real hard by two psychopaths!" Senji's hands fasten around Yo's neck. "Look at him, look at him right now!" Yo moves his eyes towards Ganta. "Take a fucking look at those scars—I don't care what Ganta looks like but he does. I was right in the middle of having sex with him until you interrupted—again. I want you to leave before I kill you."

"Senji," Ganta said. "Let me talk to him, you can let him go."

Senji throws Yo to the ground and takes a few steps back. Ganta ambers to Yo's side and says. "What did you get out of it?" Ganta bites his lip. "What the hell did you get out of Senji's and my suffering? Did Tsunenaga give you cast points? Did he do something for your sister?"

Yo takes a breather and replies weakly. "…candy…"

Ganta glares at Senji in despair. "I was humiliated…torn up…my kidney and rib ripped out…and ganged raped and for what? Candy? Didn't you have enough of that stuff?"

Ganta begins crying. "I got fucked up in exchange for you getting candy!?" He walks away from Yo. "I don't think I want to see you again Yo, just leave." Yo hurriedly gets up. "Please Ganta, I want to make it up!"

Suddenly, Senji breaks into laughter. "Make it up? There is nothing you can do to make it up to Ganta. Just go away to the safety of your cell, jack off, and fall asleep you pansy." Senji takes Ganta by his arm and pulls him close to his body.

Yo runs his hands in his hair and says. "I'm sorry. I'll leave now..." Yo walks out of the rec room with his head hung low. Before completely vanishing out of sight, he says. "Don't fall into Tsunenaga's games or your wings might get clipped. I see that he's already clipped the woodpecker's wings" he then walks away, leaving the two Deadman alone to ponder what he just said.

* * *

_One week pass by..._

"I finally found you fuckups." In the darkness, Senji is standing with blood everywhere on him. A smile stretches across his face, his white teeth showing. He licks his fingers of blood. "Revenge tastes so good…it feels like ecstasy…" Senji laughs with pure delight.

"Euh…." A man lies on the floor, holding his stomach, trying to keep his insides inside of him. "Ngh…." He looks up with Senji with only one eye intact. "Who…are…you…?" The man slips on his blood and falls flat on the ground. His intestines fall out of his stomach and he quickly squishes it back in. "I am your death." Senji punches the man in the face and he passes out. Senji then kicks in the man's face until he can see the cartilage and broken bone.

Senji looks back at the other man. "Well Yi, now that I've taken care of Er, how about I take care of you?" he slowly walks over, Yi is shivering with fear—he can't escape. Yi is unable to move, the pain is too much. "Why…?" he mumbled. Tears are sliding down his face. His hand inches towards his side where a part of his rib was broken out of him. Not only was his rib taken out of him, another part of him was sliced off—a very sensitive area…

"I figured I should let you experience the pain that Ganta experienced." Senji grabs hold of the man's hair and yanks him up. "I thought I was being nice cutting out your rib and slicing off your dick, you should be grateful that I won't bash in your face like your little friend over there."

Yi sighs in somewhat of relief. "No." Senji says. "Instead I'm going to bash in your balls." Senji laughs out as Yi screams with horror. He smashes down on Yi's remaining private parts with his boot. Yi soon passes out from the unbearable pain.

Senji runs his hands through his hair and looks down at his work. "There, now you can't hurt Ganta." Senji turns around, leaving the two men to rot on the ground. Of course, he decided to keep them alive so they can live a life of pain and suffering.

* * *

**I do apologize for the late update and if the chapter feels like it was typed hastily. **


	12. Chapter Extra 2

**Chapter Extra**

**AN: Sorry for the long update! I haven't had access to a computer for a long time so pardon any grammar mistakes. **

* * *

In the weight room, Senji is helping Ganta lift weights. He's standing behind him with his arms tracing Ganta's small arms and his body pressed against the boy's frame. Senji began to do this technique to help Ganta improve at a faster rate—right now he's at a twenty pound weight for both arms, an eight pound improvement since last week.

"You've improved." Senji whispers in Ganta's ear.

Ganta pouts. "It's not like I'm doing anything, you're the one mostly helping."

Senji smirks. "Am I?" Senji slowly begins to let go. "How about now?" Ganta is holding both weights mostly by himself and gawks at his own strength. "Whah?" Ganta blushes and looks up at Senji. "Wow! I didn't know I could do that!" Senji returns his arms to support Ganta. "Now, how about you put down these weights and replace them with something more…?" Senji kisses Ganta's earlobe and presses his lower body against him.

Ganta knows what he's hinting at and sighs. "Not here, okay? Can we return to your room or something? What I need now is someone else catching us."

A giggle echoes from behind them. "Oh, that's already happened."

Senji and Ganta look behind them. Senji gulps. "Fuck…"

Ganta looks up at Senji. "Who is he?" Ganta asks. He's never seen anyone like him before, he's different looking.

"The Mockingbird." Senji growls. He cuts himself and let's his crow claws grow out of his arms. "What the hell do you want?"

In a quick move, the Mockingbird dances behind Senji and captures him within his arms. Ganta blinks twice and wonders how the hell he could move that fast. The Mockingbird smiles and giggles a little. "Oh Senji, you make me want you more…" Without even consideration for Ganta, the Mockingbird's tongue slithers out and licks all the ways up Senji's neck and then licks the blood off of Senji's arm. Senji blushes from him. "Get off!"

The Mockingbird whispers seductively. "I'm already getting off…" He kisses underneath Senji's ear and breathes deeply into his ear. "I love you Senji."

Ganta's mouth goes agape and can't believe his eyes. How is Senji letting this freak do this to him?

Then the Mockingbird kisses Senji on his neck. Senji blushes even more. "Stop it right now!" The Deadman's arm slithes across Senji's chest and up his abdomen. "Oh your chest is soooo hard and toned." He moans in Senji's ear. "It makes me want you more...how about you ditch this inexperienced boy and come with me and I'll show you some real good sex."

Ganta's face turns totally red from embarrassment and anger. "Get the fuck away from him." Ganta grimaces at the Deadman. "He's mine."

"Oh excuse me." The Mockingbird says. "I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Toto although I am referred to as the Mockingbird." He let's go of Senji but kisses his cheek before skipping away from him. "I love you Senji." Toto whispers and skips toward Ganta. "You're cute, maybe I can take you for a spin some time?" he then skips his way out of the rec. room with a smile planted on his face.

Ganta turns to look at Senji and is shocked to see that he's frozen with a giant blush. "Senji." Ganta says. Senji doesn't answer. Ganta glares at him. "Senji." He repeats. Still no answer from him. Ganta sucks in a deep breath and shouts. "Senji!" Finally, Senji brakes out of his state and looks back at Ganta. "What?"

Ganta becomes a little teary eyed as he looks down at Senji's waist area. He points to it and Senji looks down. He looks back up and tries to find an excuse. "No, it wasn't from that psycho bastard, I got it from you before he came in!" Ganta shakes his head and walks out, not saying a word to him as he did so.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Ganta is sitting on his bed with his arms crossed; he's still hurt from Senji's reaction to Toto. He sighs and decides to lie down in his bed. "Senji can just go away along with Toto." Maybe jealously is fueling Ganta's spite. He knows he never made Senji that hard in a matter of a minute.

Knocks are at Ganta's door. Ganta automatically knows who it is and replies. "Go away!" Ganta buries himself underneath his blanket. "Ganta let me in." Senji knocks again. "I'll just bust in anyway."

"I said go away!" Ganta screams.

Senji sighs and opens Ganta's room door and closes it behind him. "Stop being so dramatic, the whole block can probably hear you." Ganta looks up from his sheets and shoots Senji with a deep glare. "Fuck off."

Senji ignores Ganta and sits down on his bed. "I'm not attracted to the Mockingbird, he's a psychopath and is…messed up. The only reason my body reacted that way was because of the touch and not by who gave me that touch."

"Then how come you never reacted that quickly when I touched you?" Ganta asks.

Senji turns his body to face Ganta and lifts the sheet off his face. "I guess…" Senji pauses. "I just got excited from thinking of doing you that when the Mockingbird came in, it just made my body react quicker." Senji bends down and kisses Ganta's forehead. "I was already turned on before that fuck-up showed up." He tries to kiss Ganta on his lips but he turns his head to avoid Senji's mouth. "C'mon Ganta, can you just suck it up?" Ganta gasps and smacks Senji across his face. "Just go away." Ganta re-covers himself under his bed sheets and turns his body away from Senji. "How would you like it if Yo gave me an erection faster than you could?"

Senji rubs his temples in frustration. He can't imagine those two together. "Stop being childish."

Ganta next feels a light touch on his body—it's Senji's lower part pressing against him. Soon he feels Senji do a slow but hard thrust on his body. Ganta comes from underneath his covers to yell at Senji to stop. "Senji, stop—!" Ganta becomes speechless. He sees how hard Senji is. "You're…"

"Turned the fuck on." Senji pulls down his pants. "See this? It's from touching you." Ganta can see his full erection and blushes. "Do you believe me now?"

Ganta crosses his arms and says. "Toto is cuter though…"

Senji bends over and kisses the tip of Ganta's nose. "He only has cuteness—you have cute and hot going for you." Ganta unclenches his arms and looks down to his sheets.

Ganta whispers. "…Prove it…"

In no time at all senji pulls Ganta by his legs and makes him fall flat on his back. Senji quickly leaps over him and dominates the boy. "Oh I'll do more than prove it." He smirks devilishly. He dives in and kisses what is exposed of Ganta's neck.

Ganta unexpectedly moans. Senji holds down Ganta's arms and kisses him on his lips. "Oh yeah, I'll prove it to you as hard as you want."

"As much as I want?" Ganta asks.

"Yeah…" Senji moves in between Ganta's legs and presses himself against the middle.

Ganta bites his lips and says. "I want you to prove it as hard as you can."

Senji smiles. "Alright then." Senji licks Ganta's cheeks and begins to undo Ganta's prison uniform. "I'll prove it to you as hard as I possibly can." Senji leaves a peck on Ganta's lips. "I love you, kid."

Ganta pecks Senji back. "Yeah, I guess I do too." He smiles as Senji rips open his uniform and kisses his body, leaving trails of saliva everywhere along with deep red love marks to show that Ganta is his and only his.

* * *

_Two in a half hours later…_

Ganta falls back on the bed and heaves in deep breaths. "My God…" Senji falls next to him. "That's the most we've gone so far." Senji rolls over Ganta and holds him to his body. "Liked it?" Senji asked.

Ganta nods. "Yeah…" he grins. "I guess I do beat the Mockingbird. I'd like to see him go almost three hours taking you in." he laughs a little to himself. "Man, you thrusting into me was just…just so exhausting!" he then adds in a spiteful whisper. "Take that Mockingbird."

"Oh would I ever like to take it." Ganta's eyes widen. He turns his head to see the Mockingbird right at the door. Toto licks his finger in a sensual manner. "Can I join?" he hovers his hand over his groin area. "I would love to squeal under two handsome boys."

* * *

**To be continued in later chapter extras….**

**AN: In these chapter extras, you may notice that I trail away from normal character traits-this is purely for fanservice and usually isn't part of the main plot. I hoped you enjoyed this drabble extra. **


End file.
